


Young Chris and Buck

by koroleva



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koroleva/pseuds/koroleva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Easy, big fella. Folks will talk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Chris and Buck

[   
](http://www.flickr.com/photos/ls311/5190391257/)


End file.
